project_nerofandomcom-20200215-history
Anomaly Classification
Superbiological entities and anomalies are grouped in several different ways by Nero in order to safely classify and study them. Naming Conventions Entities are named using the following format: CLASS-CODE-SUFFIX. The class is a three-character abbreviation of the type of entity, such as Abnormal (ABN) or Object (OBJ), listed below. The code is a unique set of three digits corresponding to that entity. In 1953, after Nero realized three digits wasn't going to be enough, they also added another character to the beginning of the code. The characters used come from the English and Greek alphabet, with the Hebrew character "ℵ" being used for entities related to the REDACTED. The original codes using only three digits still remained, but any entity classified after #999 of a category had the letter "A" before the code. The current code set allows for up to 52,000 entities per class to be assigned codes. With 13 anomaly classes, there are 676,000 possible codes. The suffix only comes into play when an entity has other sub-entities associated with it. For example, ABN-071 produces a harmful bacteria known as ABN-071-A. The suffix can be a letter, a number, or the name of a Greek letter spelled out in all caps (ALPHA, BETA, UPSILON, etc.) There is no formal specification for what type of suffix should be used in what situation. The following is a list of current anomaly classes. * Abnormal-Class Entity. Shortened to "ABN" when naming entities, Abnormal-Class entities are physical creatures who's bodies are utterly alien to anything considered "textbook". In other words, any creature who's body is considered "abnormal". * Biotic-Class Entity. Shortened to "BIO" when naming entities, Biotic-Class entities resemble common species of flora and fauna. Examples of such entities could be a cat that can teleport, or a whale that can turn invisible. * Contagion-Class Entity. Shortened to "CON" when naming entities, Contagion-Class entities are anomalous pathogens, parasites, or other forms of infections. * Event-Class Entity. Shortened to "EVE" when naming entities, Event-Class entities are once-observed or reoccurring events with unexplained anomalous effects. * Human-Class Entity. Shortened to "HMN" when naming entities, Human-Class entities are humans that were either born or somehow formed superbiological powers, whether they are as mild as a human with gills or as absurd as a human with machine guns for arms. However, a Human-Class entity must have a sort of human sentience to be accepted into this category. * Information-Class Entity. Shortened to "INF" when naming entities, Information-Class entities are memetic hazards. An anomalous phrase or thought that is dangerous to think could be classified as such entities. * Location-Class Entity. Shortened to "LCT" when naming entities Location-Class entities are buildings or towns, or other places with anomalous properties. Such entities could be a building that slows down time for you when you enter, or a copy of a city built underneath the original. * Object-Class Entity. Shortened to "OBJ" when naming entities, Object-Class entities are non-sentient objects that appear to have a strange capability (or effect) that does not abide by the known laws of the world. Such entities could be a water bottle that refills itself automatically, or a mask that attaches to your skin when you put it on. * Planar-Class Entity. Shortened to "PLN" when naming entities, Planar-Class entities are essentially alternate dimensions and universes. While it is so far forbidden to enter said portals, many claim that whatever's on the other side could be so alien to humans that we simply couldn't exist there; though no one is sure. * Spectral-Class Entity. Shortened to "SPC" when naming entities, Spectral-Class entities are non-physical being often mistaken for ghosts or spirits. In reality, most accounts of spirits are just Spectral-Class entities taking on the form of a deceased person. To be accepted into this category, an entity must be non-physical and be able to change form in one way or another. * Technology-Class Entity. Shortened to "TCH" when naming entities, Technology-Class entities are machines and devices with strange properties. For the most part, entities in this category are powered by electricity, though there are a few exceptions. Computer programs and viruses with anomalous effects are also included in this category. * Miscellaneous-Class Entity. Shortened to "MSC" when naming entities, Miscellaneous-Class entities are anomalous entities that do not fit into any of the aforementioned categories. * Joke-Class Entity. Simply shortened to "JK" when naming entities, Joke-Class entities are biological entities that were either made up as jokes by Nero staff, or do exist, but mainly for humorous purposes. Danger Level An entity's danger level explains how hostile, and capable in it's abilities, an entity is. Security Grade An entity's security grade is made to tell how the entity should be approached if ever encountered and how to properly contain the creature. However, it should be noted that these are very general terms. Containment Restriction An entity's containment restriction determines which Nero personnel are allowed to interact with it, or know of its existence. # White: No restriction. # Blue: '''Minimal restriction. # '''Green: Low restriction, with minor confidentiality. # Yellow: Low restriction, with average confidentiality. # Orange: Medium restriction, with greater confidentiality. # Red: Medium restriction, with major confidentiality. # Purple: High restriction, with elite confidentiality. # Black: Very high restriction, with primary confidentiality. # Silver: Top-tier restriction, with primary confidentiality. # Gold: High command access only. Information Class Information classes are used in order to further describe what we known about an entity. There are only a small amount of information classes. * Deviant: Entity exists in a state that is alien in comparison to standard human experiences. * Aberrant: Entity cannot be explained sufficiently by science. * Anomalous: Entity can be explained partially by science, but remains anomalous. * Archival: Entity has been confirmed not/no longer anomalous, and has been explained by science. Category:Containment Info